Known in the art is a technique of casting a solid-liquid coexisting metal. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a die casting machine having the same configuration as that of a usual die casting machine for casting a liquid-state metal (molten metal) wherein casting is carried out by supplying a semi-solidified metal to a sleeve communicated with a space between clamped die halves and injecting the semi-solidified metal in the sleeve into the space in the die halves by a plunger. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses casting by conveying a semi-molten metal into the space between opened die halves (without injection) and then clamping the die halves.
Note that, not in a field concerned with the casting of solid-liquid coexisting metal, but a field concerned with the molding of resin, there is known a so-called “injection/compression molding method” of injecting a molten resin into the space between mold halves which are opened a little and then clamping to perform the molding.